Carter Ashton
| birth_place = Winnipeg, MB, CAN | draft = 29th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Tampa Bay Lightning | career_start = 2009 }} Carter Ashton (born April 1, 1991) is a Canadian ice hockey player who was drafted 29th overall by the Tampa Bay Lightning during the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Ashton plays with the Tri-City Americans of the Western Hockey League (WHL). Playing career Junior hockey Ashton was drafted by the Lethbridge Hurricanes in the first round, seventh overall in the 2006 WHL Bantam Draft. He appeared in two games with the Hurricanes in the 2006-07 season, earning no points. Ashton's rookie season in the WHL was 2007-08. He only played 40 games, missing significant time due to injury. During the WHL playoffs that season, Ashton helped the Hurricanes reach the finals of the WHL playoffs. Ashton had a breakout season in 2008-09, as he appeared in 70 games with the Hurricanes, scoring a team high 30 goals, while adding 20 assists for 50 points, which was the fourth highest total on the club. In the post-season, Ashton appeared in 11 games, earning three points. During the 2008-09 season, Ashton played for Team Cherry in the CHL Top Prospects Game. After the season, Ashton was selected 29th overall by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Ashton attended training camp with the Lightning, and the team signed him to an entry level contract on October 2, 2009. Ashton began the 2009-10 season with the Hurricanes, and after recording 13 goals and 26 points in 28 games, the Hurricanes traded him to the Regina Pats. With Regina, Ashton had 11 goals and 25 points in 37 games, as the Pats failed to qualify for the playoffs. On December 10, 2010, Ashton was traded to the Tri-City Americans.WHL Network Professional career After his 2009-10 WHL season ended with the Regina Pats, the Lightning placed Ashton on the Norfolk Admirals of the AHL. In 11 games with Norfolk, Ashton recorded a goal and six penalty minutes. International play Canada}} Ashton played for Team Saskatchewan at the 2007 Canada Winter Games which were held in Whitehorse, YK. He also played for Team West at the 2007 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, where he served as an alternate captain on the team that won the bronze medal. After his rookie season in the WHL, Ashton played for Team Canada at the 2008 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament helping the team to a gold medal. Ashton finished the tournament with 1 goal and 2 assists in four games, including a goal in the gold medal win against Russia.Hockey Canada Personal *Carter's father, Brent Ashton, played in 998 NHL games in a career that spanned from 1979–1993. *Carter is close friends with fellow WHLers Brayden Schenn, Jared Cowen, and Jimmy Bubnick from their minor hockey days in Saskatoon. Awards and honours *Invited to take part in Canada’s 2011 National Junior Team selection camp Hockey Canada Selection Camp: Team Profile Career statistics References External links * * *Carter Ashton player profile on the Western Hockey League site Category:Born in 1991 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Lethbridge Hurricanes alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:Tampa Bay Lightning draft picks